


盾冬一发完

by Signal7



Series: 盾冬桃包短篇合集 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signal7/pseuds/Signal7
Summary: 餐厅au18岁后厨盾×19岁服务员冬
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 盾冬桃包短篇合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908079
Kudos: 2





	1. Summer love

**Author's Note:**

> 餐厅au  
> 18岁后厨盾×19岁服务员冬

早上六点半，Bucky关掉床头的闹铃，极不情愿地睁开眼。唉，又轮到他上早班了。Bucky刚上大学的第一个暑假就不能回家，他要留校和几个同学一起做个项目。为了让自己的暑假足够充实，他还在一家韩餐馆找了一份做服务员的兼职。

这家餐馆的服务员几乎全都是勤工俭学的大学生。由于兼职的员工占了90%，他们的上班时间也比较灵活，有早班、中班和晚班可以轮换。今天恰好轮到Bucky上7点—14点的早班。

Bucky已经在这家韩餐馆工作一个多月了，最初的新鲜感早就没有了，他现在就盼望着快点到月底，做满这个月他就辞职！

“谢谢！”听到打卡机发出打卡成功的提示，Bucky看了眼时间，6：55，刚刚好。接着，他走进更衣室，放东西、换工装，疲惫的一天又要开始了。

换好衣服后，他怀着极不情愿的心情开始擦桌子，摆放餐具。

“嗨，你好！请问你们经理在吗？”Bucky正弓着身子擦桌子，听到有人说话，连忙回过头。天，这是哪里来的神仙，一头金色的头发，一汪蓝色的眼睛，一张俊朗的脸，还有一身西装下呼之欲出的好身材。

“您好，我们经理在里面，请问您找他有什么事吗？”Bucky问道。他实在猜不出这个人的身份，是老板？投资人？

“哦对，忘了自我介绍了，我叫Steve Rogers，新来的后厨，今天第一天上班要找经理报到。”

Bucky听完倒是有点想笑，一个来当后厨的穿这么正式干什么，不知道的还以为领导视察呢。他强忍住嘲笑新同事的冲动，露出一个友善的微笑，“你好，很高兴认识你，我叫Bucky Barnes，这里的服务生，我带你去见经理吧！”

把Steve引到经理的休息室后，Bucky有些小兴奋。想想在剩下不到一个月的时间里，能跟这样一位同事一起工作，也挺不错的！

不一会儿，Steve换上了工装和Stark经理一起走到后厨区域，Stark经理简单交代了一下他的工作后就又回休息室了。Bucky真是不明白，他怎么总去休息。

由于韩餐馆主要是提供午餐和晚餐，十点半才正式对外开放迎接客人，所以早上一般只需要一个服务员和一个后厨做开店准备即可，饭点的时候中班的员工再来帮忙。

Stark经理回二楼休息室之后，诺大的餐厅就只剩下Bucky和Steve两个人了。Bucky是个很讨厌冷场的人，于是溜进后厨，打算好好认识一下这位新同事。

“嗨Steve，我前面忙的差不多了，你这里如果需要帮忙别不好意思啊！”

“谢谢你Bucky，没事我自己可以。”

Bucky跟在Steve后面，看着他打开各种炉灶，把半成的汤料从冰箱拿出来解冻。这家伙适应能力还挺强，真看不出来是个新手！

“Steve，你也是勤工俭学的大学生吗？”

“不是，我刚刚高中毕业，想打份工丰富一下人生阅历。”

“这么年轻！你多大？”

“刚过18岁，你呢？”

“19岁！我比你大，快叫我Bucky哥哥！”

“一岁而已。”

“那我也是哥哥。”

“好吧哥哥。”

“哈哈哈哈你好老实！”

简简单单几句话，让两个人一下子变得熟络起来。Steve本是个慢热的性格，被Bucky这么一闹，也很快就卸下防备，打开了心扉。

中午的时候，Steve在后厨做菜，Bucky在传菜口准备端走他做好的饭菜。Bucky在这儿干了一个多月了，还是第一次遇到这么合手的人。虽然饭点的时候大家都忙得焦头烂额，脚不沾地，但是自从有了Steve，他觉得一切都变得那么井然有序。

终于忙过了饭点，二楼已经没有客人了，熬到两点钟，饥肠辘辘的两个人终于可以换下工装去楼上享用员工餐了。毕竟是家饭店，员工餐也做得格外好吃。

Bucky和Steve两个人面对面坐着吃饭。Bucky突然没头没脑地问了句，“你有女朋友了吗？”Steve也被这没来由的一问搞得一惊，“啊，没有啊。”

“挺好，看着也不像是有女朋友的人。”

“我哪里不像。”

“哪里都不像。”

“这么说，你有女朋友喽？”Steve问道。

“额，也没有。”Bucky有点窘迫地挠挠头。

“那不也是单身狗。”

“目前是！我现在还不想拿着枪顶着你的太阳穴！”

“哎呦Bucky哥哥你别急啊，这不有我陪你一起单着呢嘛！”

Bucky发出一声不屑的“切”，然后继续闷头吃饭。他吃的快一些，等他吃完了，Steve还有大半碗饭没吃。Bucky看着对面不紧不慢，连吃饭都很优雅的人，忍不住拿出手机想拍下来。

为了不让对方知道自己偷拍，Bucky特意关掉了拍照的“咔嚓”声。他对好焦，按下拍照键。与此同时，Steve的身上闪过明亮的白光。

“Fuck！”Bucky意识到自己忘记关闪光灯，忍不住骂出了声，“什么玩意儿，玩着玩着手机怎么手电筒还自己开了呢！”他强行如是解释道。

被闪光灯晃了一下的Steve正疑惑地看着他，听完Bucky的解释后他笑了笑，只说了句，“看来真是该换手机了。”

Steve和Bucky总是约着同一时间段上班，两个人配合得也越来越默契。上班时每个员工都会配备对讲机和耳机，方便大家配合。而Bucky和Steve经常在公共频道里使用暗语，除了他们俩，其他员工谁也不知道他们俩在说什么。

有时候客人不太多，但两个人一个在楼上端盘子，一个在后厨做饭，这时他们就会在对讲机里通过暗语偷偷聊天。Bucky欣喜地发现，他们之间有很多共同点，比如都喜欢打羽毛球，都喜欢蓝色，都喜欢听老歌，都喜欢看电影，还有最不寻常的一点，他们竟然都不喜欢打游戏。

当Bucky不在楼上，而是在一楼传菜口工作时，两个人聊天就方便多了，搞些小动作也方便多了。有时，Steve在把菜递到传菜口时，还会往Bucky嘴里塞点吃的，有时候是胡萝卜丝，有时候是黄瓜片。反正后厨只要有Steve在，Bucky就再也不会饿得前胸贴后背了。

一天两个人又在一起吃员工餐，Bucky问Steve觉得自己是个怎样的人。

“我觉得你乐观开朗，调皮活泼，长得好看，心地善良……”Steve一口气说了一大串，看着Bucky满意地眯起双眼，勾起嘴角，他也忍不住问道，“该你了Bucky，你觉得我是个怎样的人？”

Steve的眼里充满着期待，Bucky知道他在等着自己也说一大段夸他，但他只说了句，“我觉得你像个榴莲哈哈哈！”

Steve眼里的光瞬间黯淡下去，“就这样？像榴莲是什么意思？”

“榴莲的意思就是……你自己想吧！”

看着Steve百思不得其解的脸，Bucky心道：Steve你这个大笨蛋！你就是榴莲一样的人啊，表面上看起来浑身带刺，一副生人勿近的样子，但内心特别温柔。最重要的是，我最喜欢吃榴莲了！笨！

对面的人一直心不在焉地吃饭，估计还在想着榴莲是什么意思。Bucky决定换个话题，解救一下他。

“话说Steve，等你发了工资请我看个电影吧！”

“你是哥哥，你怎么不说请我看个电影？”

“你说我在这个韩餐馆苦苦等了一个多月才与你相遇，你不得请我点什么？”

“那我还辛辛苦苦等了18年才终于来到这里见到你呢！”Steve也不甘示弱地说道。

“小Stevie，你这个话说的容易让我误会你是在跟我表白哦！”

“亲爱的Bucky哥哥，我都表白了你还不请我看电影吗？”Steve眨巴着眼睛可怜兮兮地看着Bucky。

“额，真是怕了你了，我请我请。”

于是第二天，Bucky没等发工资就请Steve一起看了电影。看的《美国队长3》，还挺好看！

又过了几天，两个人下班后相约一起去附近的公园滑轮滑。Steve滑得很好，小时候爸爸还专门请过老师教他。Bucky虽没正经学过，但也是能滑起来的，就是滑得不太好。

“前面是下坡路了，要不我拉着你滑吧！”Steve说道。

“不用不用，看不起你Bucky哥哥是吧！”说着推开Steve的手，向下滑去。滑着滑着，他发现速度越来越快，但他不会刹车，根本控制不了速度，正担心着，他感觉到有人在后面抓住了他的小书包。他下滑的速度慢了下来。

可好景不长，虽然Steve在努力刹车，努力控制速度，但耐不住两个人的质量太大，加速度也大，他们还是失控了。Steve为了不让Bucky冲的过远，特意滑到他的侧面，抓住他的胳膊，在下完坡后和他一起在平路上转了一个圈，两个人终于都停下来了。

“厉害了Bucky，还会穿轮滑鞋跳华尔兹呢！”Steve忍不住打趣道。

“行了Steve，我心脏都快被吓出来了。”Bucky还有些惊魂未定。

“所以下次下坡路，还是拉着我一起吧！”

“嗯好！”

两个人玩儿了一下午，又累又渴，Steve去售卖机上买了两瓶一模一样的矿泉水。他们脱下轮滑鞋在草地上席地而坐，不知不觉中竟聊到了落日时分。

Steve聊得嘴巴有些发干，随手从两人中间拿了一瓶水就往嘴里灌，喝完后两个人都愣了。他手里拿的是撕掉商标的矿泉水，那瓶是Bucky的水。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈Steve你完了！”Bucky幸灾乐祸地笑出声，Steve有洁癖，从来不碰别人吃过喝过的东西的。

Steve砸吧砸吧嘴，尴尬地把瓶盖拧紧，“好像喝你喝过的水并没有让我很难受，你别嫌弃我哈！”说着又把水放回了他们中间。

Bucky睁大着双眼，嘴巴也一时忘记合起来。上周Steve因为误用了别人用过的杯子，直接跑去卫生间呕吐，这回是怎么了？一回生两回熟，Steve的洁癖就这么治好了？

“不嫌弃不嫌弃，我又没有洁癖。”Bucky回过神后赶紧表明态度。

两个人沉默着看了一会儿落日，Bucky又开口说道，“跟你讲Steve，别看我现在单身，但其实你Bucky哥哥是很有魅力的！跟我相处时间久了，都会被我的魅力折服的！之前也收到过许多告白，但是吧我都不是特别喜欢，又不想玩弄感情，所以都拒绝了。”

“哦，那你可得赶紧离我远点！”Steve立马闪过身，做出一副与他保持距离的样子。

“为什么啊？”Bucky不明所以地问道。

“万一喜欢上你了怎么办？”

“额，那就喜欢上了呗哈哈哈。”

“可又要被你拒绝。”

“谁说我要拒绝了？”

“你都拒绝那么多人了，也不差我这一个，”Steve有些泄气地说道，“反正你也不喜欢我，你不会接受我的。”

“喂喂喂，讲点道理好不好，你又没问过我！”

“好吧，那我认真问，Bucky你愿意接受我，让我做你男朋友吗？”

Bucky盯着Steve认真的脸，一下子也有些慌了，他真的没料到Steve来这么一手，“等等，你这是认真的？”

“你看吧，这么认真问，你都不肯回答。”Steve有些丧气地转过头。

Bucky扑上去，把他的头扭向自己，“我愿意我愿意我愿意！你这个傻瓜，我等你这句话很久了！”然后不管不顾地吻了上去。

落日的余晖映红了这对恋人的脸颊，贴心地替他们掩饰住了幸福的红晕。

完


	2. 十年

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 十年之前，我认识你，你认识我，但我不属于你，你也不属于我；十年之后，我还记得你，你还记得我吗，我的心早已属于你，这一次你会属于我吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现代au
> 
> 盾冬&芽詹
> 
> 鹰寡一笔带过

“Bucky！你等我一下！”

什么？Bucky？！

宴会上觥筹交错，宾主尽欢。人们或高谈阔论或窃窃私语，背景音乐声虽然不大，但与这嘈杂的人声混在一起也不免成为一种噪音。Steve不知道身边的人在说什么，许是听不清，许是不想听，可他偏偏听见了那个名字。

一时间，Steve不知道是自己的耳朵听到了那个名字，还是他突然听到了内心的声音。Bucky，Bucky，他心心念念了十年的名字。

今天是他的好朋友Natasha的结婚典礼，他们从小就住在一个街区，两家的关系走得很近。她的男朋友，不对，现在应该说是丈夫了，她的丈夫叫Clint，如今和她在一个公司上班，苦追了八年终于如愿抱得美人归。

Steve酒量很好，一般不会醉，可他今天实在高兴，比往常喝得急了些也多了些，竟有了些醉意。他儿时的伙伴Natasha已经找到了可以托付终生的人，看着她幸福地与新郎接吻，他的眼角不知何时已经开始湿润。

朋友已经得到了幸福，而他呢？那个他想要一生守护、相伴终生的人呢？他已经十年没见过他了。

Bucky，他上小学的第一天就记住了这个名字。发音悦耳动听，而且它的主人是一个拥有小鹿眼睛的可爱男孩，让人看了就难以忘记。Bucky是班里的宠儿，无论男生女生还是老师都很喜欢他，可就是这么一个受欢迎的人竟然愿意和不起眼的他做朋友。

那个时候，Steve身体不太好，总是病恹恹的样子。瘦小的身板，苍白的脸色，好心的人都不太敢和他大声说话，就像声音大点就会把他震碎似的。

可他却偏偏挺着这副小身板，到处替别人打抱不平。结果可想而知，他总是被揍得最惨的那一个。Bucky总是能发现他，帮他解围。Steve知道Bucky不喜欢打架，但他每次打架都是因为Steve。

Steve，你怎么都不知道跑？

I can do this all day！

这是每次Steve挨打后都会在他和Bucky之间重复上一遍的对话，无论这段对话重复几百次几千次，一个还是不知道逃跑，另一个还是次次都来解围。

Steve也不知道是什么时候喜欢上Bucky的，对他来说，喜欢上Bucky是事物自然发展的必然结果，是他的命中注定。

Bucky那么美好，怎么可能不喜欢上他呢？

小小的Steve总是会有大大的烦恼，忧心石油价格的上涨，担心发生在大洋彼岸另一个大洲上的饥荒和战争，而Bucky总是会给他讲各种各样有趣的故事，让他知道这世上还有许多的美好。只有和Bucky在一起时，他才觉得自己可以活得像个孩子。

他不知道自己为什么从小就开始忧心那么多的事情，有着这个年龄的孩子不该拥有的一些烦恼。可能跟父亲早早过世，留下他们孤儿寡母有关吧。他是家里唯一的、仅剩的男子汉了，他得撑起这片天。

Steve从记事起就没有哭过，生活的压力、同学的欺负都没有将他击垮，但偏偏是Bucky无意之间的一句玩笑话让他的泪水彻底决堤。

那次班里组织大扫除，班长坚持要让Steve负责打水拖地，Bucky希望班长能给他安排一个轻松一点的活儿，可对方不肯让步。

“你看Steve瘦得跟豆芽菜似的，根本没什么力气，你让他打完水怎么拎着这么重的桶再爬两层楼回来啊？！”Bucky跟班长理论完扭过头看向Steve，“你说对吧，小豆芽？”

Steve的视线已经有些模糊了，他抹了一把泪水，看见Bucky脸上的笑容消失了，只剩下了惊讶和疑惑。

“不用给我换任务，我可以打水。”

说完他拎着两桶水就跑下楼了。

Bucky一路追了下去，“怎么了小Stevie？你怎么哭了？”

“不许你叫我小Stevie！！”

“我…你…你是因为我说你豆芽菜没力气才哭的吗？”

Steve没有说话，他低着头继续下楼，不想让Bucky发现他的眼眶又开始泛红了。

是的没错，就是因为Bucky叫他“豆芽菜”他才哭的。他可以被所有人嘲笑身子弱病恹恹，可以被所有人叫作“豆芽菜”，可唯独Bucky不行。其他男生可以拎水桶，那么他也可以，他不想被当成“弱者”，更不想被Bucky当成“弱者”，他需要的不是怜悯。

一直以来，他每次挨打，Bucky都会把欺负他的人赶走。他以为那是因为他们是朋友，他对他来说是特别的，而不是因为他怜悯他“弱小”。可那句“豆芽菜”改变了一切。

等Steve打满了水才意识到拎两个桶下楼是多么愚蠢的错误！他连抬起一桶水都有些吃力。

Steve踉踉跄跄地跑了两趟，才把两桶水从水房运到楼梯口，接下来那么多台阶，可怎么抬啊。他更想哭了，或许Bucky说得没错，他就是弱不禁风的“豆芽菜”，他就是需要“特殊照顾”。

“Steve，让我帮你吧！”Bucky已经第五次提出要帮他抬水桶了。

“不用你帮，我自己可以！”让谁帮也不想让你帮，我不想被你照顾，我想照顾你。

倔强的Steve用两个火柴棍似的胳膊抬起满满的一桶水，两个台阶一歇息地总算把它抬完了二分之一楼层，接着是第二桶，Bucky还在旁边不停地道歉，不停地提出帮忙，但他还是选择不去理睬。等第二桶水也搬到了同样的位置，Steve早已满头大汗，大口大口地喘着粗气。

“Steve你还好吗？”Bucky关切地问道。

回应他的是Steve剧烈的咳嗽。

Bucky拦住路过的同学要了一瓶水，连忙又从兜里掏出一瓶药，“Steve，不管你是不是还在生我的气，我都命令你赶紧把这该死的药吃了！”

Steve自知哮喘病累得发作，于是听话的吃了药。Bucky竟然随身带着可以救他命的哮喘药。

后来等Steve的状况稳定下来，Bucky先把他扶上了楼，又跑回来把两桶水拎了上去。唉，最终还是要你帮忙，最终还是你照顾了我，Steve有些酸楚地想道。

现在Steve回想起当年的这件事，也有些想不通当初为什么自己会对Bucky的那句“豆芽菜”如此神经过敏。他低头看了看自己的胸肌，又伸手捏了捏孔武有力的双臂，可能当一个人已经习惯了强大，就会或多或少地忘记自己弱小时的心态吧。

他看着婚宴上每个人脸上幸福的笑容，也不由得想起与Bucky的那些快乐瞬间。

“打水事件”过后，Steve别扭了一阵后就又和Bucky重归于好了，甚至比之前还要亲密。体育课时需要组队练习，Bucky总是大家争抢的首选，而steve总是大家唯恐避之不及的头号隐患，有他拖后腿，小组排名肯定靠后。

但Bucky每次都会说，有我在就要有Steve在，你们要是都不带他，那我哪个组也不加了。多亏了Bucky，他才能真正“参与”到体育课中，而不是做一个旁观者。

Bucky也是有资本说那样一番话的，因为他总能把Steve丢的那些分都赢回来。有了Bucky也就有了胜利的保障，虽然买一赠一中赠的那个“一”不太尽如人意，但买的那个“一”绝对可以稳赚不赔。

小学快毕业的时候，班里开始疯传Steve喜欢Bucky，有人甚至骂他“癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉”，其实Steve听了并不生气，毕竟他们说的都是真的，他就是喜欢Bucky，而且如果Bucky是天鹅，那么他也甘愿为了他当一次“癞蛤蟆”。他唯一担心的就是这些话传到Bucky那里会对他造成困扰。

事实上，Bucky才没有那么容易受困扰。一次课间，Steve去Bucky的座位找他，一群同学忽然一下围拢过来，一面拍着手打节奏，一面喊着“癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉喽！癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉喽！”

Steve暗暗地低下头，而Bucky却站起身来，将一条胳膊搭在他的肩膀，“第一，不许叫他癞蛤蟆，第二，谢谢你们抬举我是天鹅，第三，就算他吃不上也轮不到你们！都给我散了吧！”

Steve，别理那些无聊的人。这是Bucky经常对他说的一句话。

终于，Steve熬过了小学，和Bucky一起升入同一所中学。他本以为中学会少一些“无聊”的人，但可惜事与愿违。

中学生们渐渐明白了学习的重要性，也慢慢开始学会了嫉妒。如果说小学时Steve受欺负只是因为他瘦弱，看起来好欺负，那么中学时原因就相对复杂得多了。

那些“无聊”的人会因为他身体虚弱嘲笑他，因为他学习好嫉妒他，也会因为他时时待在Bucky身边，让其他人无从接近Bucky而讨厌他。总之，他的校园生活无比黑暗，还好有Bucky这道光，而这道光足可以点亮他的整个生活。

十四岁那年，他跟Bucky表白过。他记得他当时是这么说的。

“嘿！Bucky！昨晚妈妈问我有没有喜欢的人，我说有啊。”

“是吗？那你说你喜欢谁啊？”

“你呀！”

他记得Bucky肉眼可见地脸红了，但一秒过后对方哈哈大笑，在他胸口轻轻怼了一下，“真有你的Steve，竟然拿我出来当挡箭牌！”于是他也莫名其妙地跟着Bucky一起笑。

可他并不想笑。他说的是真的，而且他不是拿Bucky当挡箭牌，他是真的喜欢上他了。可是……Bucky的反应让他心灰意冷，他应该知道自己不是开玩笑的，但他并不喜欢他，又不想让他伤心，于是用这样的方式缓解尴尬，这样做确实对两个人都好。是啊，Bucky总是那么善良。

于是后来，Steve也干脆知趣地不提，两个人的关系还是像以前一样。Steve不急于这一时，他还有很多时间让Bucky爱上自己。

可是上天从来都不会照顾他的感受，十五岁那年，Bucky还没等初中毕业就转学了，而且去了另外一座城市。他消失的很突然，也很彻底。

Steve没想到前一天放学时，Bucky说的那句“再见”竟是他最后一句。

从此Steve失去了他生命里的那道光，但他仍然没有放弃生活。他知道，只有努力生活，才可能找回那道光。

一转眼，他已经25岁了。十年来，他一面埋头苦读，一面锻炼身体积极配合治疗。现在，他不但凭借学识在世界名企高就，还成为了一个具有健美身材的“健康”的人。或许，等Bucky再次见到自己，都会认不出来了吧。

那声“Bucky！你等我一下！”彻底把他拉回到现实。

什么？Bucky？！

一时间，Steve不知道是自己的耳朵听到了那个名字，还是他突然听到了内心的声音。他忙拉过正和美女搭讪的Sam，“哥们，你听没听见有人喊Bucky？”

“是吗？我可没听见，我说老兄，你是不是想他想魔怔了！”

Sam是他上高中时认识的朋友，从高中到大学到工作，一直是他陪在Steve身边。但Bucky在他心中的位置是任何人都无法替代的。

他总是跟Sam讲起他们曾经的故事，Sam说，你怎么总是絮絮叨叨地讲这些事，讲了这么多年怎么还不腻，我听都听腻了。Steve知道自己永远不会腻，那是他和Bucky之间仅剩的回忆了，他怎么会腻呢？

Steve又问对面的人，有没有听见有人喊Bucky，得到的都是否定的答复。是啊，他们不认识Bucky，更不爱Bucky，怎么会对他的名字这么敏感呢？

Steve自从听了那个名字后，酒已经醒了一大半。但等他起身想要寻找Bucky时，却发现身体竟有一些微微地颤抖，大脑也一片空白，他支撑不住似的瘫倒在座位上。他的呼吸在加速，心跳也在加快，他或许就要再次见到那个思念了十年的人了。他调整了下呼吸，定了定神，才又再次站起身来。

他快步向大堂东面走去，刚才那声Bucky就是从东边传来的。

Steve一路上逢人便问，“你听见有人叫Bucky吗”“你认识Bucky吗”“你今天见过Bucky吗”，而他得到的不是抱歉地摇头，就是不知所云的疑惑。

突然，他放慢了脚步，闭上眼睛抬起头，在空气中使劲地吸了吸鼻子，柠檬的清香夹杂着一丝海盐薄荷的清爽，是Bucky身上的气息！那是Bucky最喜欢用的香皂，之前Steve还打趣地说过他这香皂味百米开外都能闻到，比香水还厉害。Bucky当时笑着说，那样最好，这样百米之内都是我的领域了。

Bucky，我来到你的领域了。

Steve顺着这股清香继续向前走去，香味越来越浓郁，他离Bucky也越来越近。直到他看见那个背影，他穿着白色的衬衫，黑色的西裤将一双长腿衬得又细又直。即便分别时他们仍是少年，但他依然一眼就认出这是属于长大后的Bucky的背影。

他想赶紧跑过去与他相认，可两条腿却像是灌了铅，Steve觉得这段路他花了两个世纪才走完。他站在他的身后，轻轻唤了声，“Bucky。”

Steve盯着他脑后的头发，想象着他的模样，应该比小时候更英俊好看了吧。他的心疯狂地跳着，紧张又激动地等待着他的回头。

“S…Steve?”

他终于又看见了这张脸，看见了在他梦里出现过千百回的小鹿眼睛，听见了让他朝思暮想的声音。

他的脸比小时候瘦了，变得更硬朗更有轮廓了，还有他那下颚线，完美到可以切割钻石。没变的是他灵动的双眼，还是那么干净那么纯粹。

“是我，Bucky。”Steve突然很想哭，十年了，这十年他自言自语地跟Bucky说话，在Sam和Natasha面前一遍又一遍地提起他的名字，无数次喊着Bucky从梦中醒来，而现在他就在他的面前，当他再次叫起“Bucky”，这个名字的主人终于可以回应他了。

“老天，Steve，真的是你！”Bucky惊喜地说道，“你，你怎么，怎么这么大只了？”

“我的病治好了，我一直在坚持健身，而且，我也长大了。”Steve继续说道，“如果不介意的话，可不可以借一步说话？”

“哦，好的好的！”Bucky和身边那个黑色卷发一身墨绿西装的男人低语了几句，然后转身说道，“走吧Steve，去哪儿？”

“去未来。”Steve拉着Bucky的手腕就朝室外走去。

一出门便是大片金黄色的沙滩，Natasha喜欢大海于是特意选在海边结婚，沙滩上面已经满是深深浅浅的脚印，但此刻却只有寥寥数人。婚礼仪式正式开始后，人们都跟随新郎新娘回到了宴会厅。现在大家都还在享用大餐，稍晚时才会再来这里进行一些趣味活动。

Steve拉着Bucky走到一张沙滩桌子面对面坐下，木制的桌椅都已经涂上了白色的漆，桌腿上还绑着淡粉色的纱，一朵鲜艳的红玫瑰在桌子上的花瓶里恣意地开着。天空是浅浅的蓝色，微风吹散了云，只有刚刚飞机经过时留下的尾迹还和太阳一起挂在空中，像是一条长长的飘带。海鸥在海面上空盘旋着鸣叫着，而海浪总是在借机亲吻沙滩。

“你这十年过得还好吗？”

“你现在是单身吗？”

他们默契地同时开了口。

“什么？你问我什么？”Bucky在开口的同时也听到了对方的声音。

Steve不好意思地清清嗓子，刚才那句他酝酿了许久才敢于问出口，可偏偏Bucky又问了他一次，他只好有些心虚地重复道，“我刚才问，你现在是单身吗？”

Bucky睁大了眼睛，仿佛在努力听懂这个问题，五秒后他开始剧烈地咳嗽。

“Bucky你没事吧？”Steve关切地问道。

“咳咳我咳咳咳我没事”，Bucky努力地在咳嗽的间隙说出一个完整的句子， “我还是单身。”

Steve的眉头瞬间舒展开来，眉宇之间那道小小的沟壑也消失的无影无踪。

“太好了Bucky，我也是！”

Steve见他不解地看着他，大概Bucky会觉得他很奇怪吧，这个年龄的男人应该为还是单身而感到发愁了，于是他赶紧补充说道，“你可以给我一个机会让我做你的男朋友吗？”

Bucky再一次睁大了双眼。这是Steve意料之内的反应，十年之后第一次见面就问出这种问题，提出这种请求，换做是谁都会很震惊吧。但他不想再等下去了，这句话他十年前就想问他了，或许更早，但他一直没有鼓起勇气说出口。现在这样做确实有些唐突，有失绅士风度，但这就是他最想知道的事，最想问他的话，他已经等了太久太久了，他还能有几个十年可以等呢？他甚至等不及跟他寒暄几句。他在赌，赌Bucky也对他动了情，赌Bucky十年来也对他念念不忘，赌Bucky在等这句话，赌Bucky准备好了那句“我愿意”。

“做我的男朋友吗？给你三十分钟说服我。”Bucky露出了狡黠的笑，“开始吧！”

这回换做了Steve睁大了双眼。半小时说服他做自己的男友，这是什么意思？几秒后，他的脸上充满了笑容，这是Bucky在给他机会，他还有希望。

“快点呀Steve，已经过去15秒了哦！”Bucky已经将双臂撑在桌子上，身体前倾着，看样子已经准备好听故事了。

Steve也向前凑了凑，和Bucky做出同样的动作，“好的，那我开始说了。”

这半个小时，Steve讲了Bucky走后那些灰暗的日子，讲了高中发生的糗事，讲了自己如何接受治疗，如何坚持健身变成了现在的样子，一直讲到受Natasha邀请参加婚礼，听到有人喊他的名字，最后找到了他。

Bucky一直静默地看着他，双眼从来没有离开过他的脸，那种眼神让Steve觉得自己是一幅世界名画，而Bucky是一位资深的鉴宝专家。Steve已经听不见海鸥的鸣叫，也听不见海浪的声音，他的世界里只剩下了三种声音：说话的声音、心脏跳动的声音和Bucky轻柔安稳的呼吸声。

半小时过后，哔哔声响起，Bucky关掉了计时器。

Steve迫不及待地问道，“我说服你了吗？”

Bucky还是温柔地注视着他，一丝笑意正慢慢在嘴角晕染开来，“傻瓜，不用说服，我早就在心里同意千百次了。我只是想多听听你的声音。”

Steve激动地一把抓住Bucky放在桌子上的手，“什么意思啊Bucky？你同意了？现在我是你的男朋友了？”

Bucky用另外一只手覆上Steve的手，“嗯，而且我现在也是你的男朋友了。”

Steve也将自己的另一只手覆了上去，四只手紧紧地交叠在一起，“太好了Bucky，太好了！现在我好幸福。”

两个人就这样深情凝望了很久，直到Steve突然想起什么似的抽出手，“等等，你之前说你早就在心里同意千百次了？早是有多早？”

“还能是什么时候，当然是我们上学的时候啊！”

“我记得我明明跟你表过白，可你拒绝了！”Steve有些委屈地低下头。

“喂Steve，你那个算表白吗！”Bucky揶揄地说道，“当时我以为你在开玩笑，我一直在等你再次提起这件事，但直到我走了，也没等来那句话。”

“哦天，”Steve懊悔极了，“我以为你是因为不喜欢我所以才故意那样说，以后就没敢再提，怕…怕就连友情也失去了。但你当时为什么不辞而别转学了？”

“因为家里突然出了事，我和妈妈不得不离开，其实我也没比你早知道几天，但我不想让你早早地就开始为我的离开感到伤心，我希望我们在一起的最后的一段时光是快乐而美好的。”Bucky解释道。

“可…可我真的伤心了很久。”Steve的表情变得悲伤起来，好像又回到了那段灰暗的日子。

“对不起Steve。”

“那你现在算是回来了吗？你还会走吗？”

Bucky摇摇头，“不走了，前段时间送走了妈妈后我就回来了，我在这边朋友不多。新郎Clint是我大学同学，他毕业后就来这边发展，也多亏了他我才找到薪资还不错的工作。之前站在我旁边一身墨绿西装的男人叫Loki，是跟我一起合租的室友。”

听到Bucky打算定居此地，Steve松了口气，紧接着他又提议道，“如果你不介意，以后可以搬过来和我一起住。”

“你就这么急不可耐吗，嗯？Steve？”

Steve不好意思地笑了笑，“没有没有，不急不急。”顿了几秒后，他换上一副有些严肃的表情，“Bucky，这些年你过得还好吗？”

“这么久了，才想起问我过得怎么样！”Bucky佯装生气着说道。Steve有些慌了，刚想解释些什么，Bucky却站起身对他伸过手，“我开玩笑的，走吧我们先回去给新郎新娘祝酒，我的故事以后慢慢跟你说，反正我们还有很多时间。”

Steve牵过Bucky的手站起身，一起往宴会厅走去，是啊，他们还有很多时间，或许还能与他分享余生的所有时间。天上的“白色飘带”不知何时已经消失不见，天空蓝得更加的纯粹了。Steve牵着爱人的手，好似在返回属于他们的婚礼现场。

他们刚一踏进宴会厅就迎面碰上了Bucky的合租室友Loki。

“嘿！Bucky！你去哪儿了？怎么这么久？”Loki连珠炮似的问道，然后他看见了他身旁的男人，接着看见了他们牵在一起的手，“靠！Bucky！你们？”

Bucky和Steve深情对视了一眼，露出甜蜜又自豪的笑容，“是的，我们在一起了！跟你介绍一下我的男朋友，Steve Rogers。Steve，这是我的室友Loki Odinson。”

Loki和Steve简单地握了握手，又继续和Bucky说道，“你小子可真行，单身这么久，一出手就是个大帅哥啊！这么快就勾搭上了！让我不得不佩服。”

Bucky没有解释什么，只是嘿嘿地笑着。Steve才不是Bucky一时兴起勾搭来的临时男友，相反地，他是他迟到了十年的爱人。

话别了Loki，他们顺着新郎新娘走过的红毯向礼堂深处走去。Steve知道，有一天他和Bucky也会拥有一场婚礼，在亲朋好友的祝福中一起走向幸福而光明的未来。想到此，他又紧了紧拉着Bucky的手，这一次他们会一起度过接下来的每一个十年。

Fin


End file.
